Elfter Doctor
thumb|260px Der Elfte Doctor ist die 11. Inkarnation des Doctors und trat das erste Mal in der Episode The End of Time auf. Obwohl er im Vergleich zu seinen vorherigen Inkarnationen sehr anders ist, behält er seine Einstellung, das Universum verteidigen zu müssen. Er ist eine der ältesten Inkarnationen, die etwa 600 Jahre gelebt hat. Im Weihnachtsspecial ist er 300 Jahre lang im Ort "Weihnachten" festgesetzt, wo er, aufgrund verbrauchter Regenerationen dem Tod entgegensieht. Die Timelords ermöglichen ihm dennoch, durch den Riss in Amys Wand, eine weitere Regeneration. Äußere Erscheinung Aus dem Spind eines Krankenhauses entnimmt der Elfte Doctor ein hellbraunes Tweed-Sacko mit Flicken an den Ellenbogen, ein längsgestreiftes, helles Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe. Dazu trägt er eine Fliege, die er – wenn sich andere darüber amüsieren – stets als „cool“ verteidigt. Des Weiteren scheint die Fliege je nach Zeitreise die Farbe zu wechseln. Blaue Fliege für Reisen in die Vergangenheit, rote Fliege für Reisen in die Zukunft oder Gegenwart (genauso die Hosenträger). Sein biederes Altherrenoutfit steht im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem jugendlichen Gesicht. Außerdem hat er – insbesondere am Pony – relativ langes schwarzes Haar. Manchmal trägt er einen Fez. Persönlichkeit Der Elfte Doctor ist energisch, lebendig und durchaus exzentrisch. Er ist einfallsreich und in der Lage, sehr schnell zu denken. Er findet positive Perspektiven in negativen Situationen, genau wie seine früheren Inkarnationen. Wenn Dinge düster aussehen, gefällt es ihm, wenn er Begleiter hat, die ihm dabei helfen, sich auf das Überleben zu konzentrieren. Wenn er darüber nachdenkt, wie er ein Problem lösen soll, blockiert der Doktor alle Ablenkungen von außerhalb, sogar die Kommentare und Fragen seiner Begleiter. Er sagte zu Amy in solch einem Augenblick: "Du stirbst, sei leise!", so konnte er sich besser konzentrieren, einen Weg herauszufinden, sie zu retten. Er ist außerdem der Meinung, dass Geduld für Weicheier ist. Ähnlich dem Zweiten Doctor zeigt er eine kindliche Sorglosigkeit, aber trotzdem hat er immer einen großen Plan für sein Handeln. Er ist oft selbstgefällig, manchmal auch überheblich. Diese Selbstgefälligkeit beschreibt Amy als beängstigend. Er ist sehr freundlich und wird von Kindern für seine exzentrische, zarte, verspielte und kindliche Persönlichkeit bewundert. Des Weiteren beschreibt ein Kind ihn als lustig. Er zeigt viel Mitgefühl für Kinder und versucht ihnen immer zu helfen, wenn sie Angst haben. Er denkt oft laut, wenn er gestresst ist oder in Panik ist. Er mag Menschen nicht, die zu langsam sind, um Dinge herauszufinden. Der Elfte Doctor zeigt auch manchmal Arroganz, als er z.B. sagte "Die Zeit ist nicht mein Boss" oder "Sie müssen nicht immer entscheiden, was ich wissen muss". Wenn er außergewöhnliche Pläne hat, lobt er sich oft selbst. Ähnlich wie der Siebte Doctor kann er auch sehr manipulativ sein. Wie alle Inkarnationen ist er sehr feindselig gegenüber den Daleks. Seiner Meinung nach sind sie die schlimmsten Dinge der Schöpfung. Der elfte Doctor bevorzugt es, genau wie seine vorherigen Inkarnationen, Probleme durch Verhandlungen und nicht durch Gewalt zu lösen. Dabei kann es jedoch auch mal Ausnahmen geben, genau wie bei einigen seiner Vorgänger. Später zeigt er auch Rücksichtslosigkeit, als er einen Kahler, der schreckliche Taten begannen hat, opfern will. Als der elfte Doctor Alaya verhört, zeigt er, dass er immer noch die Einsamkeit, der Letzte seiner Art zu sein, spürt. Die elfte Inkarnation hat Tendenz zur Selbstverachtung für seine Handlungen. Er war dazu in der Lage, zu erkennen, dass der Dream Lord ein Aspekt seines Selbst ist, denn er sagt "Niemand im Universum hasst mich so sehr, wie ich mich selbst". Als die TARDIS eine holografische Oberfläche von einer Person annehmen sollte, die der Doctor mag, lehnte er Rose Tyler, Martha Jones und Donna Noble ab. Er sagt dazu "Es muss jemand sein, an dessen Leben ich noch nicht rumgeschraubt habe!" (eine abmildernde Übersetzung von 'somebody I haven't screwed up yet' - 'jemand, mit dem ich es noch nicht vermasselt habe'). Er hasst sich selbst dafür, dass die Opfer des Masters und der Daleks hätten gerettet werden können, wenn er nicht so freundlich gewesen wäre. Gewohnheiten und Eigenarten Die elfte Inkarnation des Doctors hat eine unglaubliche Sehkraft und ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Er kann einige Dinge bzw. Szenen "scannen" und dabei aus winzigen Details wichtige Informationen herausfinden. Er ermutigt seine Begleiter dazu, dasselbe zu tun. Er spricht mit seinen Händen und berechnet mit Gesten. Er dreht sich beim Gehen im Kreis, wenn er Zeit zum Nachdenken benötigt. Er isst gerne Fischstäbchen mit Vanille Soße Sein Lieblingsausruf lautet "Geronimo!", es ist eines seiner Kennzeichen. Er liebt Fliegen. Sieht er jemanden mit einer Fliege, spricht er ihn darauf an. Beziehungen Er wird der Ehemann von River Song und damit der Schwiegersohn von Amy Pond und Rory Williams. Regeneration Im 2013er Weihnachtsspecial The Time of the Doctor lässt sich der Elfte Doctor auf dem noch unverwüsteten Planeten Trenzalore in dem Dorf Weihnachten nieder, um diese gegen eine Belagerungsstreitmacht aus nahezu allen bekannten Gegnern zu verteidigen. In der Kirche der Stadt befindet sich ein aus der 5. Staffel bekannter Raum-Zeit-Riss, der offenbar eine Verbindung zu den Time Lords darstellt. Der Doctor schickt seine Begleitung Clara mit der TARDIS nach Hause und verteidigt die Stadt über viele Jahrhunderte. Als hochbetagter Mann sieht er sich nicht mehr in der Lage, gegen die Dalek-Invasion zu kämpfen. Eine weitere Regeneration ist nicht mehr möglich, da der Kriegs-Doctor und eine spezielle Regeneration des Zehnten Doctors ohne Wandel ihn zur 13. und letzten Inkarnation machen. full|right|300 px Als der Doktor sich den Daleks ein letztes Mal entgegenstellen will, fleht die zurückgekehrte Clara durch den Spalt die Time Lords an, ihm zu helfen. Durch den Riss hindruch schicken die Time Lords einen neuen Regenerationszyklus, der dem Doctor seine Kraft zurückgibt. Er nutzt seine Regenerationsenergie, um die Daleks zu vernichten, bleibt aber zunächst bei seinem alten Gesicht, um sich von Clara zu verabschieden (auch von einer Vision Amys), ehe er die berühmte Fliege abwirft und sich schlagartig in den offenbar verwirrten Zwölften Doctor verwandelt. Bilder The Bells of Saint John.jpg 224 river doctor.jpg 220 doctor.jpg Rain Gods The Doctor & River.jpg 222 dalekwiedersehen.jpg 223 engelsuche.jpg fr:Onzième Docteur ru:Одиннадцатый Доктор nl:Elfde Doctor ro:Al Unsprezecelea Doctor he:הדוקטור האחד עשר en:Eleventh Doctor es:Undécimo Doctor Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:SJA Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:UNIT-Mitarbeiter